Use is made of gasification reactors with a cooling screen during entrained-flow gasification both with a single combination burner and with multiple single burners. In the case of a combination burner, with increasing reactor power, the mixing of fuel and oxygen becomes increasingly more difficult owing to the increasing gap widths. Consequently, multiple single burners are preferred for large reactors.
The arrangement of the single burners and the swirling of the gasification media when the latter exit at the burner mouth influence the flame shape and the conversion of the fuel, and also the reactor geometry required for this purpose.
Inclined single burners oriented toward the reactor center are advantageous for minimization of the reactor diameter and easier ignitability of the single burners by a centrally arranged pilot burner.
The generation of a direction of rotation of the total flame for optimizing the deposition of slag on the cooling screen wall is difficult in the case of multiple single burners due to the necessarily opposing direction of rotation of the media of adjacent single burners. Single burners which are positioned eccentrically can increase the angular momentum of the total flames.
An entrained-flow gasifier is known from DE 102006059149, in which multiple single burners are arranged so as to be inclined and eccentrically tilted.
The installation of obliquely arranged single burners becomes complicated with increasing reactor size and entails the risk of the burner being jammed or even deformed. Owing to these disadvantages, use has hitherto been made of vertically oriented and installable burners.